


Apocalypse in a Minute (or I Love the Smell of Sex in the Morning)

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/14.jpg">These ridiculous Christmas pants</a><br/>Because the piece of clothing suggested in the prompt was so ludicrous, I chose to have everybody naked. I’m like that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apocalypse in a Minute (or I Love the Smell of Sex in the Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [These ridiculous Christmas pants](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/14.jpg)  
>  Because the piece of clothing suggested in the prompt was so ludicrous, I chose to have everybody naked. I’m like that.

Draco woke up with a warm feeling inside his chest. He soon realised that there was a pretty warm feeling outside his chest, too. A warm feeling coupled with a tousled head of thick hair and a faint scent of cedar. And then, Draco remembered the previous night.

The night had been… What, exactly? He’d like to think it had been a mistake, but he felt too good for this hypothesis to be realistic. That night had been actually pretty spectacular. Draco certainly was the last to have expected it, but shagging Potter had been a _brilliant_ idea.

Of course, they’d snogged before, at one or two parties where there had been _a lot_ of alcohol, but they’d never showed any sign that they expected more out of each other. At least Potter didn’t use to show any sign he was interested in more. Draco thought he’d always been a little more promiscuous than necessary when Potter was concerned.

Draco slid a hand along Potter’s naked hip and felt a smile on his own face. Oh yes, last night had been _good_. Plus, they weren’t even drunk. Draco could remember everything from his arrival at the Grangers’ chalet, to his heavy flirting with Potter, to their delocalisation to Potter’s room, to the amazing sex.

Draco thought maybe a little morning sex wouldn’t be out of place, but Potter was still deeply asleep and Draco felt like he himself could recover a little more.

He grabbed a sheet to pull it over his shoulder, but realised quickly the thin cloth he had in hand was _not_ bedclothes. He opened his eyes suddenly and almost jumped out of his skin when he realised he had in his hand the ugliest pair of pyjama pants ever, red with green trees and _Merry Christmas!_ all over them. He dropped them in a jerk of his hand and for the first time really looked at his surroundings.

He first felt a wave of relief when he confirmed Harry Potter was indeed whom he was wrapped around. Then, he took in the rest of the room piece by piece. It was a classic chalet bedroom with panelled wood and everything. What Draco expected a little less, was a second bed beside the opposite wall. A second bed where he could distinguish red hair peeking out of the thick covers.

Oh.

Okay. So, there was a Weasley in the bed next to the one he had shagged Potter in. All right. He could live with that…, maybe?

When had the Weasley turned in? Had it been before or after the Sex of a Century? Or maybe _during_? Draco felt a shiver of disgust travel his spine. He couldn’t have noticed, if someone had entered the room while he was deep inside Potter, it had all been too…consuming for Draco to notice anything at all. For all he knew, the whole family was there and heard him call Potter _Baby_. What was he going to do? It was the end of everything! Or at least it was the end of his reputation.

He burrowed a little more below the covers. Maybe if he hid there and didn’t come out before everybody else had left the room (or even the chalet) it would be okay?

Draco was fretting. He knew he was fretting. He was fretting so much so that it seemed to wake Potter up.

‘Potter!’ Draco whispered angrily in his ear. ‘Potter!’

‘What?’ Potter mumbled in answer, turning around and burrowing his head against Draco’s chest. ‘Lemme sleep.’

‘Potter! There is a Weasley in the room!’

This seemed to jolt Potter completely awake. ‘What do you mean, “There is a Weasley in the room”? Ron told me he would sleep in _Hermione’s_ room tonight. He was supposed to let me use the room with you.’

Draco wanted to smirk and ask Potter if he’d been _that_ confident in his powers of seduction, when he heard something stir in the other bed. He looked over and, tangled with the red hair he’d seen earlier, he saw bushy brown hair sliding slowly out of the blankets.

The ugly pants notwithstanding, it seemed Ron Weasley had gotten lucky after all. The only teeny tiny little problem was that he’d used the wrong room.

Now that the four of them were in the same room completely naked and obviously recovering from a night of shagging, eyes wide open and staring at each other, they didn’t feel so lucky anymore.

‘So, when did you guys turn in last night?’ Potter asked with a faked nonchalance.

Then, things got awkward.


End file.
